1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to identifying devices which allow the visually handicapped to identify and distinguish common objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is aware of incorporating information in the form of Braille and raised lettering on devices and containers for the visually handicapped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,032 issued to Rollman on Apr. 30, 1991 describes a container for solid medicines having Braille, raised tactile lettering, and visually readable information thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,758 issued to Kolacek on Oct. 12, 1993 describes a container having raised indicia at areas to be gripped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,394 issued to Siegler on Aug. 24, 1999 discloses an organizer for injectable medications which has tactile information for instructing the visually impaired user as to time of medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,865 issued to Gilmore on Oct. 31, 2000 describes a sophisticated medicine dispenser containing multiple compartments. Each compartment contains Braille and visually readable information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,707 issued to Newland on Jan. 2, 2001 describes a medication storage and reminder device containing multiple individual boxes containing tactile and visually readable indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,371 issued to Song on May 8, 2001 describes a container for medicines in which tactile information is imprinted for the use of a visually impaired patient. A separate chart is provided which associates the tactile information with printed information for the use of a sighted caregiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,671 issued to Bright et al. on Sep. 11, 2001 discloses a container having both printed and tactile information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,403 issued to Holmberg on Sep. 25, 2001 discloses an organizer containing packets of vitamins wherein the packets have tactile and printed information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,163 issued to Shu on Nov. 13, 2001 discloses a dispenser which contains both Braille and raised letters.
In each of the above-mentioned containers or devices, the tactile and printed information is part of the container or device. If different information is desired or required, a new container or device is required.